La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Petit chapitre qui sont parti d'un délire... Et enfin le lemon tant attendu.
1. Le soleil lui a tapé sur la tête

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Luciole/Yun-yun

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Vraiment trop dommage !!!

Le soleil lui a tapé trop fort sur la tête 

La chaleur était étouffante en ce très ensoleillé jour d'Août ! Shinrei était pratiquement desséché à cause de l'évaporation ultra-rapide de l'eau alentour. Une magnifique journée durant laquelle une seule personne avait le sourire jusqu'au oreille étant donné qu'il pouvait étudier tranquillement le temps de carbonisation de ses petites copines les chenilles (Chibi : on est un samouraï ou on ne l'est pas), j'ai nommé Luciole. Shinrei regarda donc son demi-frère sortir du bâtiment et ce diriger en plein soleil (Shinrei : L'est complètement dingue ! Chibi : Comme si on le savait pas déjà !). Il observa son cadet quelques secondes, se demandant très fortement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il se tourna essayant de savoir qui, autre que lui, pouvait bien s'intéresses à son idiot de demi-frère. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main lorsqu'il aperçu Yuan. Qui d'autre pourrait connaître l'existence de Keikoku ?

- Il fait quoi ?

- C'est ce que je me demandais.

- Il va chopé une insolation ce crétin !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Shinrei. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'occuper de son frère. Yuan l'aidait quand même fortement. Mais si ses sentiments n'étaient que fraternel, il était un des seuls à savoir que ceux de Yuan était bien plus fort que les siens !

- Eh, Abruti ? Qu'est ce tu fais ?

- Yun-Yun ?

- Je t'ai dis 100fois de ne pas m'appeler Yun-Yun !

- Désolé Yun-Yun !

- Galère ! Bon ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde une chenille.

Yuan soupira avant de se tourner vers le maître des eaux.

- C'est étouffant ici.

- Hum.

- Lulu laisse cette chenille tranquille ! T'en as déjà un élevage complet à la maison !

Shinrei ne pu réprimer un petit rire. La ''maison'' devait être envahit par ces petites bestioles horribles. Jamais lui ne pourrait vivre dans un endroit pareil ! Yuan le regarda surpris. C'était quand même assez rare de le voir rire. Mah ! Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

- Luciole !

- Mais elle vient de la maison !

Le regard surpris de Yuan poussa le maître des eaux à entrer dans la conversation.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veut alors ?

Seul le silence leurs répondit. Keikoku avait levé la tête et semblais fixer le soleil. Sa petite chenille était totalement sortie de son cerveau. Les deux échangèrent un regard, de plus en plus surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore ?

- Dit Shinrei ?

- Oui ?

- Il te faut combien te temps à toi pour carboniser ?

Chibi


	2. A la douche

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Luciole/Yun-yun

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Vraiment trop dommage !!!

A la douche

Le soleil avait encore décidé de taper fort aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi Yuan était parti s'entraîner très tôt, laissant l'autre fainéant dormir tranquillou dans son lit. Luciole était irrécupérable. Il avait fini par le comprendre (Enfin !). Il devait être 9h du matin lorsqu'il croisa Shinrei dans les couloirs.

- Ca va comme tu veux ?

- ' Trop chaud !

- Va te coucher ça ira mieux.

- Et Keikoku ?

- Y dors.

Yuan continua son chemin laissant son nouveau copain se desséché dans les couloirs. Arrivant enfin chez lui, il ne pu retenir un haut le cœur. Cette odeur était insupportable. Il s'approcha de la première chenille qu'il vit et l'écrabouilla.

- C'est méchant ça !

- Ca pu !

Luciole, tout juste réveillé, lui lança un regard surpris. Ca ne puait pas une chenille. Si ? De tout façon, lui ne trouvait pas que ça sentait désagréable, alors…

Pendant le temps où Keikoku réfléchissait, Yuan c'était approché de lui. Il le pinça le nez avec un regard de dégoût.

- Lulu ? Ca fait combien de temps que t'es pas allé prendre une douche ?

- J'aime pas l'eau !

- Je sais ça ! Mais c'est toi qui pues comme ça !

- Alors tu ne tueras pas les chenilles ?

- Je les tuerais un jours ou l'autre mais pas aujourd'hui sauf si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si tu ne vas pas prendre de douche.

- Eh ! Mais t'as tué Jeanne ! C'était la plus gentille. T'as pas de cœur.

- Luciole.

Yuan dégaina son sabre, devinant que ce serait le seul moyen de foutre Keikoku à l'eau. Luciole apercevant le mouvement de son maître se mit en position de combat. Un combat sanguinaire commença. Yuan tuant toutes les pauvres petites chenilles se trouvant sous sa lame et Luciole se transformant en Super-Chenille-Man, protecteur de ses petites bé-bêtes en détresse.

La personne qui passa par là à ce moment, ce demanda fortement se qui avait pu faire débuter un combat si titanesque entre ces deux-là. Voyant de temps en temps des effusions de sang, Shinrei, parce que c'était bien lui, commença à s'inquiéter. Surtout que celui qui avait l'air d'être touché était bien Luciole, vu que tout le sang venant du sable de Yuan. Shinrei se décida à venir calmer l'ambiance.

- Excusez-moi !

- …

- Euh ! Excusez-moi !

- ...

- Eh Oh ! Je suis là !

Shinrei qui est très peu patient perdit son sang froid et dans un excès d'énervement, balance une énorme quantité d'eau gelée. Le combat entre les deux autres cessa sur le champ mais Luciole, mouillé, ce qu'il ne voulait pas au départ, lança son attaque contre le maître des eaux. Ce dernier évita le coup. Il s'attendait à la réplique de Luciole, lui qui ne supportait pas l'eau. Yuan attrapa Luciole par la taille, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Shinrei ?

- Hum ?

- Je te dois une fière chandelle !

- Comment ?

- J'aurais jamais réussi à le mettre sous la douche sans toi.

- Mais d'où venant tout ce sang.

Yuan relâcha son étreinte, laissant ainsi Keikoku répondre à sa place. Le blond s'agenouilla et récupéra les deux pauvres petites chenilles qui avaient réussi à échapper au courou du maître de leur maître.

- Yun-Yun t'es trop méchant.

- Tu veux que je le sois encore plus ?

- Nan !

- Allez ! A la douche !

La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Shinrei à ce moment fut : ''Et c'est repartit !''

Chibi


	3. Et Plus Si Affinité

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Luciole/Yun-yun

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Vraiment trop dommage !!!

Note : Vraiment mini comme chapitre !!

Et plus si affinité

Par une belle journée ensoleillée (encore !) lors de laquelle le soleil ne tapait pas si fort, Yuan regardait Luciole s'entraîner (enfin !) au sabre. Le petit blond torse nu, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Faut dire qu'il tapait quand même le soleil. D'accord pas fort, mais il tapait. C'est pourquoi Keikoku avait fait tomber le haut (miam !).

Quand à son maître, qui l'observait depuis un coin d'ombre, il se demandait quand est ce qu'il allait faire tomber le bas (pervers !). Après tout, ses formes n'étaient pas mises en valeurs avec ses fringues trop grandes. Même lui qui savait se qu'il y avait dessus se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé ses belles fesses. Pourtant le torse n'était pas un rêve. Tout ce chocolat ! Miam ! Doré au soleil, qui plus ai ! Ouh là ! Yuan partit seul dans le lointain (pas tant que ça) pays des fantasmes où un (parce que 2 se serait trop !) petit Luciole se baladait nu rien que pour lui. Et plus si affinité…


	4. Aieuh! Ca fait mal!

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Luciole/Yun-yun

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Vraiment trop dommage !!!

Aieuh ! Ca fait mal !

Luciole avait passé la journée à s'entraîner et maintenant qu'il faisait sombre, il se demandait pourquoi il avait si chaud ! Aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit, on comprend pourquoi ! (Esprit de luciole : Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Oh ! Une chenille ! Wouha !) Keikoku décida de demander de l'aide. Il s'accroupi donc devant la première personne qu'il vit (Qui c'est ? Hum ? Vous ne devinez pas?), qui n'était autre que Yuan (Qui n'avait pas deviné ? Ben, Passe bien !) !

- Yun-Yun ?

- Hm !

- Yun-Yun ?

- Hum oui !

- Yun-Yun ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Yun-Yun ?

- 'tain ! J'faisais un beau rêve ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Euh ? … Je sais plus.

- C'était utile de me réveiller pour ça ! Allez viens là !

Yuan ouvrit grand les bras laissant la place à son petit protégé de si caler. Mais à peine Luciole eu-t-il laissé sa peau entrer en contact avec celle de son aîné qu'une grimace passa sur son visage. Yuan s'en aperçut.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non !

- Eh ! Je voie !

- Quoi ?

- T'as un coup de soleil.

- C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis jamais battue avec le soleil.

La main de Yuan tapa sur la tête du tête en l'air. Mais quel crétin celui-là.

- Allez viens. On va mettre de la crème.

Luciole suivit son maître sans faire de remarque. Shinrei qui passait par là, juste parce que j'en avais envie et que j'en ai besoin pour le prochain chapitre, assista au cri de douleur de son jeune frère.

- Mais… Aieuh ! Ca fait mal !

Chibi


	5. Tea Party

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Luciole/Yun Yun et quelques autres à découvrir… Mais est-ce la vérité ??

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Mais j'ai des copines qui n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je ressemble à Luciole !! Mais est-ce vraiment un compliment ???

Tea Party

Shinrei discutait avec Yuan de l'avenir des Mibu devant une tasse de thé vert. Les petits biscuits trônaient un peu plus loin sur la table basse. L'esprit zen (pour ne pas dire deux de tens' !!) de Luciole captait des morceaux de conversation pas toujours très cohérentes pour son cerveau. Puis de temps en temps, un papillon (C'est la chenille qu'il a sauvé dans le chapitre précédent !) passait devant son nez pour détourner son attention de ses deux compagnons.

C'est alors q'un énième papillons (étant donné qu'il n'y en a qu'un, c'est toujours le même, mais ça il le sait pas !!) passa devant son regard que tout son esprit se chamboula.

Lorsque son attention se reposa que les tasses, celle-ci était en porcelaine peinte avec de jolies roses dessus. Quelque peu surpris, il leva les yeux pour demander à Yun Yun ce qui était arrivé aux tasses. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de son amant (Mas si on a encore rien vu, ça veut pas dire qu'il l'on jamais fait !), les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. En effet, Yuan portait un magnifique rouge à lèvre rose pâle ainsi que du fard à paupière de la même couleur. De longs cheveux blond et bouclés encadrait son visage bien maquillé. Lulu fut encore plus surpris quand il découvrit son maître dans une robe à froufrou rose pâle avec un magnifique décolleté bizarrement bien remplis. Lorsque notre tête en l'air préféré se tourna vers son demi-frère, il fut à peine plus surpris de le voir habillé de même mais dans des tons plus bleus. L'esprit de Luciole (qui, rappelons-le, n'est pas très vif) essaya de faire le lien entre tout ses événements. Au bout de quelques minutes, la solution lui apparut comme logique. C'était de la faute du papillon (celui qu'il a sauvé la dernière fois ! Comment ça vous savez déjà !!). Il décida donc de le trouver et de l'interroger sur ces trucs bizarres qui se passaient. Il se leva afin de le courser et posa son regard sur le mur pour réussir à le repérer. La tapisserie décorée de roses entremêlée lui sauta alors aux yeux (comme si les tapisseries savaient sauter !). La seule remarque qu'il pu faire fut ''Beurk''. C'est alors que la conversation de ses deux comparses lui arriva aux oreilles.

- Et la nouvelle copine de Mr. Fubuki ??

- Oui, Tokito ?

- Il semblerait que se soit un garçon.

- Au mon Dieu ! Je voudrais être là quand il l'apprendra !!

- Oui, moi aussi !

- Ma chère, êtes-vous au courant pour Mr. Kyoshiro ?

- Non non ! Racontez-moi !!

- Il a quitté cette cruche de Yuya pour courir après, vous ne devinerez jamais, après Kyo !!!

- Non !! Hahaha !

- Mais et vous ? Racontez-moi un peu.

- Ah mon homme ! Il est tête en l'air mais qu'est ce qu'il est doué dans tout ce que la décence m'interdit de dire.

- Ha la la ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerez me trouver quelqu'un comme votre Keikoku. Mais racontez-moi un peu les détails. On est entre nous là !

- STTOOOOOPPP !

Sous le cri de Luciole la conversation des deux commères s'arrêta.

- Ben Lulu, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Yun Yun ?

- Je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Mais t'as pas de roba ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais une robe ? Pff ! Maintenant tu rêves éveillé ! J'suis mal barré !

A suivre

Si vous voulez toujours une suite !

Chibi


	6. Fixation béton

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés !

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Paring : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : J'ai vu Luciole un jour. Il brillait dans la nuit. Alors je l'ai attrapé. Comment ça c'est pas vraiment Luciole ???

Note : Voilà donc la suite pour mes quelques fans. Un délire de plus à cause d'un pote de classe qui a toujours peur d'être mal coiffé… Si ça vous plaît vous pourrez dire merci à Brice.

Fixation Béton

Ou

L'esprit bizarre de notre Luciole préféré

Depuis quelques jours, une envie bizarre ne voulait pas quitter l'esprit allumé (dans tout les sens du terme) de notre Luciole préféré. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir se que c'était pourtant, il savait que c'était la faute de Yun-yun.

Ce dernier avait décidé d'essayer une nouvelle coupe et depuis une semaine, tout les matins, il passait une heure devant sa glace avec son gel fixation béton de l'Oréal parce qu'il le valait bien, pour pouvoir se plaquer les cheveux genre gentil garçon de bonne famille, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Il ne se doutait pas un seul moment des idées que ça pouvait mettre dans l'esprit dérangé de notre Luciole préféré. Après tout, qui ne se poserait pas de question quant à la nouvelle coupe de Yuan ?

Puis enfin, un jour, une question claire apparue dans l'esprit lent de notre Luciole préféré. Il s'approcha doucement de Yun-Yun qui comatait sur le lit avec l'idée très forte de lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvre même si dans l'esprit dingue de notre Luciole préféré, une idée ça ne brûle pas et encore moins les lèvres !!

Yuan, le sentant approcher décida de se servir de lui comme couverture. Il se relava quelque peu attrapant le bras de sa victime afin de l'attirer à lui. Un soupir de bien être traversa alors ses lèvres. Quand Luciole essaya de se relever, son maître laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

Mais la question qui tournait dans l'esprit hallucinant de notre Luciole préféré avait dû elle aussi acheter du fixation béton parce que notre petit blond n'arriva pas à lui faire quitter son esprit, se qui était habituellement tâche facile.

- Yun-Yun ?

- Hum, Quoi ?

C'était le moment où la réponse allait faire disparaître cette question embarrassante, envahissante et en possession d'un pot de gel fixation béton.

- Pourquoi t'as pas pris la fixation extrême ?

Chibi


	7. A quoi tu pense?

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Ben sont toujours pas à moi ! Trop dommage ! Surtout pour ces deux là !!!

A quoi tu pense ?

Une fois de plus Luciole regardait le plafond sans que personne ne puisse savoir se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son esprit. Car l'esprit d'une Luciole est profond et sans espoir de sortie. Voilà se que pensait Yuan en le regardant rêveur. Toujours est-il, que lui, le maître du petit blond, aimerais bien savoir les idées qui pouvait tourner dans cet esprit allumé (Je l'ai pas déjà dit ça ??). De même qu'il espérait que son blondinet voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de son maître. D'un autre côté, son esprit était sûrement trop pervers pour que Luciole puisse y comprendre quelque chose.

C'est vrai que Lulu était désirable perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était en ce moment même. Le regard au loin, le kimono quelque peu ouvert laissant apparaître des morceaux de sa peau blanche et délicieuse.

- Yun-Yun ?

- Quoi encore ?

- A quoi tu pense ?

Il savait lire dans les pensées ou quoi ? Impossible !

- A rien !

- Ah.

Il retourna à la contemplation du plafond sous le regard inquiet de son maître. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez son amant, bien que ce quelque chose ne devait pas tourner carré non plus. Yuan devait éclaircir ce mystère.

- Lulu ?

- Hmm Quoi ?

- A quoi tu pense ?

Chibi

La réponse peut-être dans le prochain chapitre !! Peut-être j'ai dit…


	8. Comment attraper une Luciole

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementé de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer :Ils ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi mais peut-être qu'à force de les louer j'aurais une ristourne ?!! J'ai de l'espoir !

Note : Je sais ça fait beaucoup mais quand on a rien d'autre à faire les idées viennent toutes seules !! Je vais donc le remercier de venir. Merci idées !! Continuez comme ça !

Comment attraper une Luciole

C'était une journée normale pour tout le monde sauf pour Luciole qui aurait préféré rester hier où un grand et beau soleil brillait de mille feux alors qu'aujourd'hui, le ciel avait décidé de lui faire prendre une douche. C'est donc enroulé dans la couette que Yuan retrouva son petit ami bientôt totalement officiel. Parce que même si il avait déménagé avec lui, tant que Luciole n'avait pas subit un repas avec son père, il n'était pas considéré comme petit ami officiel.

Pour le moment Yuan s'énervait contre de la pluie torrentielle qu'il y avait dehors et qui le forçait à faire plus d'effort afin de sortir Luciole du lit.

Après une demi-heure d'essai infructueux, Yuan décida d'employer une méthode autre que la force.

- Si tu sors de ce lit je t'offre une nouvelle chenille.

- Vrai ?

La Luciole vient de rentrer dans la boite !! Reste plus qu'à la refermé mais, c'est le plus compliqué.

- Oui.

- Une avec du poison ?

- Du poison ????

- Ben oui ! Les toutes petites avec un dard à la place de la queue !

L'enthousiasme était visible sur le visage du petit blond mais une chenille empoisonnée ??? Fallait peut-être pas exagéré !!

- Non ! Une petite chenille, ok. Mais pas une empoisonnée !

Et voilà l'erreur. La petite Luciole totalement déçu par cette promesse non tenue retourna se cacher sous sa chaude couverture.

Luciole : un, Chasseur : deux.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on sorte ?

- Allez ! Lève-toi !

- Je veux une chenille empoisonnée !!

Yuan soupira. Trouver le moyen d'attraper la Luciole sans utiliser d'appât et avec un cadeau bonus pour le chasseur.

Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit (Luciole : Ca doit faire mal !).

- D'accord ! Tu reste au lit mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Un petit sourire apparue sur les lèvres de Yuan. Luciole tira un peu plus les couvertures sur lui.

- Yun-yun, tu me fais peur.

Chasseur : un, Luciole : un

La petite Luciole entrait dans la boite, à reculons certes mais rentrait quand même. En plus il allait avoir une petite compensation.

Yuan tira sur les couvertures d'un coup sec et se jeta sur sa proie.

- Si tu te lève pas…

- Quoi ?

On va passer la journée au lit tout les deux.

Luciole effrayé par le comportement de son maître réfléchit le plus rapidement qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait de sa vie. Si il réfléchissait bien, pour Yun-yun, associer les mots Luciole et Lit signifiait… Sauve qui peut.

Luciole se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Chasseur : deux, Luciole : un.

Suffisait juste d'effrayer la Luciole pour qu'elle se jette dans le piège.

Vainqueur : Yuan.


	9. C'est qui le monsieur

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi mais peut-être qu'à force de les louer j'aurais une ristourne ?!! J'ai de l'espoir !

Note : Je m'ennuie vraiment en cour

C'est qui le monsieur

Yuan avait enfin réussi à faire quitter le lit à sa Luciole préférée (qui est aussi la notre) grâce à un stratagème hautement évolué pour l'esprit de Keikoku qui n'avait toujours pas compris le piège. Tout ces problèmes pour aller voir Julian, son père, afin qu'il rencontre officiellement Lulu et donne sa bénédiction, qui risquait d'être très dur à avoir.

Les préparations pour ce repas dépassaient presque l'organisation d'un suicide. D'abord lever Luciole parce que le temps était contre lui, puis réussir à lui faire prendre une douche, l'aide de Shinrei n'avait pas été de trop puis enfin, trouvé de vêtement digne de ce nom pour Keikoku et Julian, ce qui n'était pas très simple en faite.

Après prêt de deux heures de préparations, ils purent enfin se mettre en route pour la cachette de Julian où ils étaient attendus pour midi. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils firent, enfin que fit Yuan pour tirer Luciole qui essayait de passer entre les gouttes (activité très fatigante surtout quand il pleut à torrent !), ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard au rendez-vous.

Julian regarda Luciole de bas en haut avant de poser son regard sur son fils.

- C'est lui ?

- Ben… Euh… Oui !

- Hm!

- C'est quoi ce ''hm'' ?

- Petit ? Aime-tu ton sabre ??

- …

- Luciole ? Je crois que c'est à toi qu'il parle.

- Yun-yun regarde y a une chenille sur la porte.

La main de Yuan entra en contact avec son front. L'attitude de Keikoku laissa Julian sur le cul (au propre comme au figuré !!). Soudain sans que personne ne s'y attende, un rire franc brisa le silence surpris.

- J'adore ce gamin. Très détendu ! C'est parfait pour toi Yuan.

- Détendu, détendu, ça dépend de fois quand même !

Un regard soupçonneux de Julian sur Luciole l'énerva quelque peu, enfin, façon Luciole quoi !!

Ils passèrent donc à table, enfin après que Yuan est cuisiné un repas digne de se nom parce que l'espèce de chose verdâtre qu'avait sorti son père ne semblais pas vraiment vraiment mangeable, à part par les mouches qu'il y avait déjà dessus.

- Au faite Yun-Yun ?

- Oui ?

- C'est qui le monsieur ?

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

Voilà comment Luciole fut accepter en tant que petit ami officiel de Yuan sans que personne ne comprennent réellement pourquoi ?

Chibi


	10. Sale gosse

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Le pire c'est que même Julian n'est pas à moi !!!

Sale gosse

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Les jambes croisées, les bras posés sur ses genoux, il ne bougeait pas.

Dans le cerveau de Luciole quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une statue de Yun-Yun dans la cour devant chez eux ! Elle était sûrement nouvelle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne bougeait pas malgré l'heure tardive.

Keikoku était étonné par la fidélité de l'œuvre. La personne qui l'avait sculpté dans il ne savait quelle matière devait connaître Yuan comme personne pour avoir réussi à faire autant de détails.

Un petit coup de vent le fit frissonner. Grâce à sa super vision sans aucune différence avec celle des autres, le laissa voir bouger les vêtements de la statue. Alors c'était de vrais vêtements ?

Luciole se demandait vraiment en quoi était faite cette statue. Il s'approcha un peu, mais pas trop. Si il abîme la statue de Yuan, Yun-Yun allait l'abîmer et il ne préférait pas tenter sa chance.

Un autre coup de vent froid traversa ses vêtements. Il décida de rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en direction de la porte que son attention se reporta sur la statue. Il devait savoir en quoi elle était faite ou il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Il s'approcha donc tout doucement de façon à ne pas la brusquer ou l'abîmer. D'abord, il posa ses mains sur l'épaule gauche.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que la statue dégageait de la chaleur. Quelle pouvait bien être la matière utilisée pas le sculpteur ?

Il laissa sa main descendre sous le vêtement de la statue. Il était sûr de connaître cette matière et il voulait savoir absolument se que c'était.

Un nouveau coup de vent lui caressa le dos le faisant de nouveau frissonner. Ce qui le surprit fut qu'il avait eu l'impression que la statue avait frissonnée aussi. Mais une statue ça ne frissonne pas ! Si ?

Il passa une deuxième main sur le torse de la statue et les laissa se balader réfléchissant à la matière utilisée et d'autres questions comme pourquoi les autres statues n'ont pas froids ?

C'est alors qu'un papillon passa devant son regard. Le petit papillon avec de magnifique couleur or et argent se dirigeait mine de rien vers la porte de sa maison. Il devait l'attraper ! Un papillon de cette couleur, on n'en voit pas tous les jours.

Alors que Luciole fermait la porte d'entrer derrière lui, la statue soupira (Aaaaaahh !!! Une statue qui soupire !! Mais non c'est parce que dessous il y a Coralie la fourmi… C'est bon j'arrête !). Encore une fois sa tactique avait loupé. Yuan se releva, frissonna un bon coup avant de pousser une gueulante contre le problème de concentration de Luciole et son amour débile pour les papillons alors qu'il avait une statue de dieu Mibu juste sous ses yeux et prête à faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Vraiment quel sale gosse celui-là !

Chibi


	11. Jeux de mains

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Bizarre ! Pourtant l'été c'est la saison des lucioles, nan ??

Jeux de mains…

C'est par une magnifique soirée d'été que Yuan proposa une partie de poker à son petit ami et au demi-frère de ce dernier.

La réponse de Luciole n'avait été autre que :

- Je me rappelle plus des règles.

- Mais on y a joué y a même pas une semaine !

- Ah bon.

La réponse de Shinrei avait été toute autre :

- Quelle est la raison de cette envie subite ?

- Pourquoi il me faudrait une raison ?

- Je te connais quand même assez bien maintenant pour savoir que tu cache quelque chose.

- Moi ? Jamais !

Mais les voilà finalement assis autour d'une petite table de bois dans la magnifique demeure de Yuan. Les cartes posée au milieu de la table, 3 tasses de thé fumantes devant chacun des participants à cette mascarade monté de toute pièce par la grand, le magnifique, le génialissime Yuan.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait une entourloupe à cette gentille invitation à jouer aux cartes. Et plus précisément au poker. C'était tellement simple de faire tourner une simple partie de poker entre ami en joyeuse partie de jambes en l'air avec son petit ami.

Quand sa petite luciole n'aurait plus d'argent, le poker se transformerait en strip poker. Et lorsqu'il sera enfin nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il n'aura plus qu'à payer en nature. Bien sûr il fallait trouver quelque chose pour continuer la partie sans que Shinrei reste dans les parages.

Depuis le temps que cette idée tournait dans la tête de Yuan les moindres détails de cette soirée avaient été pensés. Une fois que le poker aura tourné au strip Shinrei commencera à se sentir mal à l'aise et partira sans grande difficulté.

Et si Luciole décide de partir, il suffira de lancer un petit défi pour qu'il revienne s'asseoir à la table.

- C'est quoi les règles ??

- Les même que la semaine dernière je t'ai dis !

- Mais quand j'ai 4 As, c'est bien !

- Oui, c'est bien. J'me couche.

- Pourquoi tu vas te coucher ?

Ca n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourtant il lui avait expliqué toutes les règles la semaine précédente. Ce problème de concentration et de mémorisation commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Encore un plan qui risquait de tomber à l'eau s'il n'arrivait pas à sauver la partie.

- Tu n'es pas censé dire à voix haute tes cartes. Tu joue et c'est tout.

- Après tout c'est un jeu où le plus grand bluffeur gagne.

- Voilà ! C'est ça ! Comme le dit si bien ton frère, bluff.

- C'est pas mon frère.

- C'est pas mon problème. Joue !

- D'accord.

Gagné ! La partie recommençait. Son plan pouvait encore marché.

A présent, il suffisait juste de bluffer correctement et sa grand nuit d'amour lui tendrait les bras.

A suivre

Prochain chapitre, «… Jeux de vilains ».

Chibi


	12. Jeux de vilains

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Bizarre ! Pourtant l'été c'est la saison des lucioles, nan ??

… Jeux de vilains

La soirée était déjà bien avancée pourtant l'argent continuait de tourner. Un coup pour lui, un coup pour l'autre et le troisième. Luciole commençait à intégrer les règles du jeu et ce que yuan trouvait bizarre c'est qu'il gagnait. D'accord ça ne devait être que des coups de chance mais c'était surprenant quand même.

Se à quoi le pas si grand, le pas si magnifique et pas si génialissime Yuan n'avait pas pensé, c'est que Luciole s'intéressait plus aux lucioles (Hi hi hi !!) qui brillaient dehors qu'aux cartes qu'il avait en mains, ce qui était un avantage très important pour le bluff.

Shinrei bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Il commence à se faire tard.

- Rentre si tu veux. Je battrai Lulu tout seul.

- T'es mal parti.

- Grr !

- Bon je rentre. A plus ! (Oula !! Fatiguée moi !! Shinrei dit à plus !! Impossible !! On annule et on la refait !!) Je rentre. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir dans les jours à venir. (Ca lui ressemble déjà plus là !!!)

Yuan redistribua cachant quelques cartes dans ses manches. C'est alors que le tour commençait vraiment que Luciole remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Ben ? Il est où Shishi ??

- Parti depuis 5minutes au moins.

- C'est un trouillard ??

- Il était fatigué de te supporter. Joue.

La partie repris son court normal. Sauf que cette fois l'élève dépassait vraiment le maître. Quelqu'un qui serait passé par là aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Yuan qui cherchait tout les moyens de plumés Luciole avant de finir clodo. Se qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Ben t'as plus de sous ? C'est fini alors ?

- NAN !! Je ne perdrais pas contre toi ! Je vais me refaire en pariant mes vêtements !

- Ah bon.

Encore une petite chose que Yuan avait oublié dans son plan génial, s'habiller ! Pas qu'il était nu mais il avait seulement un haut et un bas en plus de ses chaussettes. Pas de quoi faire un strip poker, en gros.

En plus d'être clodo, il se retrouva exhibitionniste. Un nouveau plan qui tombait à l'eau.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi, Yun-yun ??

Il soupira. Que faire ? Trouver un autre plan pour pouvoir se faire Luciole ? Trop compliqué. Abandonner ? Assez simple à faire mais son égo allait en prendre un coup !

- On continu ou on arrête ??

Mais bien sûr !! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ? Il suffisait de retourner la situation.

- On continu. Mais je te paye en nature.

- Ah.

Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Yuan, Luciole continua à gagner.

Prochain chapitre : Sous la couette

Réponse à la review du chapitre précédent : Je suis si prévisible que ça TTTT (sniiiffff !!) Merci quand même de lire ce que j'écris.

Ca, ca vaut pour tout le monde !!!

A plus

Chibi


	13. Sous la couette

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : c'est peut-être qu'il a fait trop froid, j'ai pas trouvé Luciole !!

Note : Pour celle qui s'attende à un lemon, je tiens à dire que c'est mal connaître Luciole à ma façon ! Niark niark !!

Explication du retard : J'ai déménagé. Eh ouais ! Je suis rentrée dans la vie étudiante avec coloc' et tout. Sauf que j'ai un problème avec la livraison de ma freebox. Il faut donc que j'attende de rentrer chez mes parents pour mettre tout ça à jour. (Du coup je ne suis pas très motivée pour écrire, héhé! D'où je chapitre très court !!)

Sous la couette

Yuan se dirigeait, tout content de son coup, vers la chambre commune afin de pouvoir payer Luciole en nature. Il était impatient, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !! Sauf que Luciole n'arrivait pas.

- Mais où est passé cet allumé ?

La question resta sans réponse. Yun-Yun soupira fortement. Son plan semblait pourtant infaillible. Lulu ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui devait arriver et que son aîné attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Pourtant une lueur d'inquiétude s'empara de l'estomac de Yuan.

- Luciole ?

- Moui Yun-Yun ?

Le blondinet passa enfin la tête par la porte de la chambre.

- Tu viens te coucher ?

Sans un mot Luciole s'approcha du lit dans lequel Yuan attendait son arrivée avec impatience et d'un seul mouvement il ôta toutes les couvertures. Yun-Yun frissonna mais dit rien. Savoir se que pouvait penser Lulu était mission impossible et suicidaire pour ses propres neurones.

Keikoku posa enfin un genou sur le lit, puis un deuxième. S'approchant de son maître très doucement. Trop doucement pour se dernier qui, le voyant à quatre pattes devant lui, commença à fantasmer sur la magnifique soirée qu'il allait passer.

Une fois à quelques pas de Yuan, Luciole arrêta tout mouvement.

Yun-Yun avait une vue imprenable sur l'ouverture du Yukata du blondinet. Il attrapa la ceinture qui le retenait fermé et l'ouvrir doucement.

Soudain Luciole poussa Yuan qui s'étala par terre.

- Oh non !

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- T'as tué Julia !

- Qui ?

- Julia ! Je l'avais mise sous la couette pour pas qu'elle attrape froid !

Yuan posant les yeux sur le lit vit le cadavre de chenille écrabouillé souiller de son sang rouge le drap blanc et sa super soirée. Le soupire qu'il poussa alors aurait pu déraciner un arbre.

Chibi

Désolé ! C'est pas encore pour cette fois.


	14. Mais t'es pas vrai

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Je désespère que ça change un jour.

Mais t'es pas vrai

Il regardait par la fenêtre. Quoi ? Personne ne savait, pas même lui. Peut-être qu'il fixait le ciel. Ou luciole qui s'entraînait torse nu. Ou sûrement la goutte de sueur qui dévalait tranquillement les pectoraux de son amant.

Essayer de trouver une astuce pour mettre Luciole dans son lit ? Il avait abandonné. Luciole était tellement barré que personne pas même lui ne pouvait deviner se qu'il y avait dans son esprit dérangé.

- Yun-yun ?

- Humm ?

- J'm'ennuie !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- J'sais pas ! T'as pas une idée pour passer le temps ?

Les yeux de Yuan sortaient presque de leurs orbites lorsque Shinrei passa par là. Il sursauta même lorsque Yun-yun se mit à hurler contre son demi-frère.

- Mais t'es pas vrai !

Fin

Prochaine chapitre : Citron !!

Et merci de suivre ma fic, même si y a des chapitre vraiment vraiment court ! J'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire aussi !!

Chibi


	15. Citron

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. J'en ai marre de le répéter c'est déprimant !!

Citron

Shinrei se frotta les yeux puis les rouvrir doucement. Oui oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Yuan avait bien passé Luciole par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de fermer les volets. Une fraction de secondes était passée et il avait eu le temps de faire tout ça ! Eh ben ! Toujours aussi doué ce Yuan.

Remarque Luciole avait du dire une sacrée connerie pour mettre Yuan dans cet état. Bah c'était pas son problème. Keikoku savait bien se défendre tout seul.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Yuan, assis sur les hanches de Luciole, l'embrassait fougueusement tout en enlevant le haut de ce dernier. Le plus bizarre était probablement que Lulu ne se défendait pas. Mais le pervers était bien trop en manque pour se préoccupé de ce petit détail. Et puis l'esprit de Luciole changeait de point d'attention toutes les demi secondes alors ça allait surement passer.

C'est lorsqu'il s'attaqua au bas de sa victime qu'elle commença à lui enlever son haut. Yuan n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Où était le problème ? Lulu participait enfin à la fête, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Luciole entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son Yun-Yun qui se releva pour le porter jusqu'au lit.

Mais voilà, l'attention de Keikoku se détourna une nouvelle fois de Yuan. Pourtant ce dernier mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Il découvrait de nouveau tout le corps de son amant en le couvrant de caresses et de baisers laissant même sa marque au creux de son cou. Mais le faite que Luciole regarde ailleurs l'énervait au plus au point. C'est pourtant lui qui avait proposé cette activité des plus intéressantes alors pourquoi il n'y participait pas ?

Yun-Yun ?

La réponse allait lui être donnée dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Pourquoi y a un citron sur la table du salon ?

A suivre

Je sais, je sais ! Toujours pas de lemon. Faut pas m'en vouloir. J'ai l'impression que si je fais un lemon l'histoire sera finie !!! Et je veux pas la finir.

Mais merci quand même pour les review !


	16. Un Thé?

Auteur : Chibi

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : J'ss tjs obligé de le dire??

Un thé ?

Pour se passer les nerfs après sa presque extase Yuan avait décidé de trucider tout se qui ressemblais de près ou de loin à un fruit ou une agrume d'ailleurs. Luciole lui avait disparu il ne savait où et il s'en foutait. Enfin, il aurait préféré ! Si seulement il avait le courage de le quitter, il pourrait allez voire ailleurs ! Sa mère lui avait malheureusement appris à être fidèle et il regrettait de l'avoir écouter étant petit. Sinon, il serait déjà allé voir quelqu'un d'autre juste pour coucher et continuer à vivre avec son Lulu. D'ailleurs, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Ca faisait à présent trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de questions cons. Il posa son couteau et décida de partir chercher son amoureux.

Après quelques 10minutes de déambulation, il entendit un bruit étouffer provenant d'une rue adjacente. Sa curiosité prit le dessus sur son inquiétude. Keikoku savait parfaitement se défendre tout seul.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'entrée de la rue mais ne pu distinguer que deux corps enlacés. Mais se qui l'intéressait était de savoir qui pouvait bien faire ça au milieu de la ville.

- Humm ! Attends !

- Quoi ?

- On pourrait nous surprendre !

- C'est ça le plus intéressant !

Il devina le sourire coquin qui devait se dessiner sur le visage du plus pervers des deux. L'autre devait sûrement avoir le rouge aux joues et essayer de cacher son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ou peut-être que c'était leur première fois ? Nan ! Pas dans une ruelle quand même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il frappa malencontreusement dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les deux amoureux relevèrent la tête surpris et quelque peu gêné.

- Yu-Yuan ? Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

- Shinrei ?? Wouah ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu savais comment ça marche.

Le couvercle d'une poubelle vola dans sa direction mais il l'évita facilement. Apparemment l'amant ne supportait pas qu'on se foute de son Shinrei.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu Luciole et maintenant je veux savoir avec qui tu couches.

- Ano…

- C'est pas tes affaires ?

- Attends ! J'connais cette voie ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Allez ! Je connais pas tant de minus que ça !

L'air se refroidit d'un seul coup.

- Calme-toi, Akira ! Il te cherche c'est tout.

- En tout cas chapeau pour avoir décoincé mon beau frère ! Maintenant je me remets à la recherche du mien. A moins que … Ca vous dit un thé chez moi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

A suivre

Je sais, toujours pas de lemon mais sûrement dans le prochain chapitre ! Je le sens bien ! Attendez juste un peu !


	17. Raaaaaaah!

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Tjs pas

Note : Désolé j'avais promis un lemon mais je pense que se sera pas pour cette fois encore ! Gomen ne !!!! -_-'

Raaaaaahh

Une fois installée devant un bon thé entourer de son beau frère et de l'amant de son beau frère, il décida que le temps était venu pour les questions embarrassantes.

_ Alors Akira, ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

_ Environ 2 mois.

_ Oh ! Si longtemps ? T'as déjà coucher avec lui alors ?

_ Ce-c'est pas un peu déplacer co-comme question ?

_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils nous invitait pour boire le thé ?

_ Ben oui !

Yuan eu un sourire effrayant à la fois pervers et sadique.

_ Raconte !

Shinrei soupira. Il devait vraiment être en manque pour demander des trucs pareils.

_ Luciole t'embête tant que ça ?

_ Allez raconteuh !

_ Pourtant quand il faisait partit des 4sacrés il était moins coincé !

_ Pardon ??

_ Ben j'ai couché avec lui à cette époque.

_ Pardon !!!!

_ Et puis Kyo et Bouten aussi d'ailleurs. Y a bien que avec Akari qu'il n'a rien fait.

Shinrei continuait de faire signe à son petit ami de se taire mais il était déjà trop tard. Yuan se releva machinalement, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et reprit le couteau qu'il avait laissé sur la table sous le regard effrayé de Shinrei. Yun-Yun leva le couteau au dessus de sa tête avant de pousser un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Shinrei tira Akira vers la sortie laissant leur hôte passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres citrons qui ne ressemblaient déjà plus à grand-chose.

A suivre

Désolé pour le lemon vraiment.

Peut-être la prochaine fois ou celle d'encore après.

Si je le fais pas vous arrêtez de lire ??

Chibi


	18. Premier baiser

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Avec bcp d'espoir, je pense qu'un jour peut-être !!

Note : Désolé pour le retard. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les autres fics et les panne d'isnpi' j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver.

Premier baiser

Après avoir réduit tous les fruits en bouillie, le regard de Yuan se perdit dans le vide. Keikoku avait eu une vie en dehors de lui et ça l'énervait quelque peu mais il avait été son premier et ferais tout pour être son dernier.

C'est sur ces magnifiques pensé de Yun-Yun s'enfonça dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait rencontré Luciole quand il était tout petit et était devenu son maître. Alors forcément il passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Pourtant se n'était pas le plus âgé qui avait fait le premier pas.

Keikoku venait d'apprend une nouvelle technique et essayait de l'utiliser dans un combat réel contre son maître. Mais Yuan voyait bien dans les yeux de son protéger que quelque chose le tracassait. Quand il fut obliger de dévier un de ses coups, il fut à peine surpris et esquissa même un sourire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Yuan attendait de voir la chenille ou le papillon qui avait détourné l'attention de son élève mais rien ne vient. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il senti des lèvres poser sur les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à son élève de cette façon auparavant mais à présent que le premier pas avait été fait il se trouvait idiot de ne jamais y avoir songé. Keikoku avait plutôt bien grandit prenant un peu de muscle tout en restant assez fin. De beaux cheveux blonds bien en bataille par le combat qu'ils venaient de faire, les yeux toujours remplis d'une flamme de quelque chose et cette langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres pour récupérer le goût des siennes.

Yuan allait s'approcher pour lui voler un baiser mais son disciple prit la parole.

_ Yun-Yun ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi les gens ils s'embrassent ?

Le maître explosa de rire devant la question. Oui, il avait grandit. Physiquement du moins. Mais mentalement c'était toujours le même gamin têtu qui ne comprenait rien au monde qui l'entourait ou si peu.

_ Ils s'embrassent parce qu'ils s'aiment.

_ Alors Antony y m'aime ?

_ Antony t'as embrassé ???

Yuan tomba sur le cul. C'est donc assis parterre qu'il se retourna le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son frère avait embrassé son protégé. Il était mignon certes mais au dernière nouvelle Antony n'était pas gay !

_ Yun-Yun ?

_ Il t'as embrassé parce qu'il est idiot.

_ Et toi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

_ C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

Keikoku tourna la tête sur le côté, interrogeant son maître du regard. C'était marrant de s'embrasser. Plus quand il le faisait avec Yun-Yun qu'avec Antony. Alors il approcha de nouveau son visage de celui de son maître posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yuan le regarda faire sans bouger. Pourquoi résister ? Il était déjà perdu de toute façon.

_ Tu sais qu'il faut aller plus loin après.

_ Plus loin ?

Le regard interrogateur de Keikoku faisait ressortir son côté pervers. Antony avait peut-être eu son premier baiser mais lui aurait sa première fois !

A suivre

Et voui, Lemon au prochain chapitre. Bon d'accord le lemon de leur première fois mais c'est mieux que rien nan ???

Chibi


	19. Plus loin?

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La vie mouvementée de mes trois persos préférés.

Manga : Samouraï Deeper Kyo

Pairing : Yuan/Luciole

Disclaimer : Sans aucun espoir. Au pire un jour (quand je serais douée !) je pourrais me modéliser un Luciole -_-' !

Note : Le si attendu chapitre 19 et oui cette fois c'est le lemon !!! Je vous entends déjà dire ''Enfin'', ben ouais, enfin ! Désolé mais il est sûrement pas digne d'une si longue attente.

Note2 : J'aurias pu publier ce chapitre avant mais ma coloc' à décider de résillier internet avant de partir, j'ai donc du tout réouvrir et ça prend du temps!! Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente!!

Plus loin ?

Yuan approcha de nouveau son visage de celui de son protéger qui c'était agenouillé devant lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Approfondissant rapidement le baiser Yun-Yun fit jouer sa langue avec celle de Keikoku.

_ Tu vois petit, aller plus loin, c'est beaucoup plus excitant que ça.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Tu veux essayer ?

Keikoku sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, faisant sourire Yuan. Il était encore tout innocent et ne comprenais rien de se que Yuan sous-entendait.

_ Si c'est marrant, d'accord.

L'immense sourire que Yuan fit à ce moment n'ébranla même pas la confiance de Keikoku. Alors Yun-Yun allongea son petit protégé sur le sol avant de s'installer entre ses jambes.

_ Laisse-toi faire alors.

Desserrant doucement le Yukata de Keikoku, Yuan glissa ses mains entre les deux pans ouverts du haut du plus petit avant de les passer sous son pantalon le retirant rapidement. En quelques secondes, Keikoku se retrouva nu sous le regard scrutateur et appréciateur de son maître. Les quelques années d'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu ensemble avait portées leurs fruits. Belle musculature sans pourtant être trop présente, un peu plus et il se mettait à baver. Mais il n'avait pas de temps de se perdre en contemplation ou sa tête en l'air de futur amant risquait de changer d'avis.

Yuan posa alors sa main sur le sexe de Keikoku commençant à le masturber. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser aller à gémir de plaisir. Plongeant ses doigts entre les délicieuses lèvres de son élève, Yun-Yun s'amusait de cette langue qui jouait avec ses doigts. Une fois sa nouvelle sucette bien humidifiée son maître lui retira avant de glisser un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Keikoku. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à griffer Yun-Yun. Un deuxième doigt entra en lui avant que Yuan ne commence à les bouger en lui. De nouveau des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent des lèvres du cadet.

Yuan remplaça rapidement ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros et commença à bouger sans attendre. Au début, Keikoku du mordre l'épaule de son maître pour faire passer la douleur et ne pas se mettre à crier avant que le plaisir ne reprenne possession de son corps.

Petit à petit une sensation bizarre pris place au fond de son estomac mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit Yuan se répandre en lui avant de faire de même.

_ Pff ! C'est marrant, nan ?

_ La prochaine fois on échange ?

_ T'es encore trop jeune pour ça !

A suivre ?

Désolé pour celle qui s'attendait à mieux que ça. Problème de trop de devoirs et j'ai eu beau le ré essayer plusieurs fois, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire mieux que ça !!


End file.
